Since the earliest days of aviation, seat belts have been required for all occupants of an aircraft. The first restraints were mere lap belts that were attached at either side of the seat and extended across the lap of the person sitting in the seat. Today's passenger jets use a modern variance of the lap belt with the two piece belt and quick release buckle that is required in all passenger seats.
Over time, a shoulder harness was added to the pilot's seat. This restraint allowed the pilot to remain upright in the event of a hard landing or crash. Although most passenger seats used in commercial airliners do not have a shoulder harness, seating used in private aircraft and, in particular, business jets are beginning to feature a restraint system that employs such a harness.
Unlike the interior of a commercial jetliner where seats are aligned in rows facing forward, the interior of a business jet may include individual seats and divans that face sideways or aft. A divan is a bench-type seat that allows for one or more passengers to be seated together. Frequently, divans have to be designed with high backs in order to accommodate the restraint assembly necessary for a shoulder harness. This high back design makes it difficult, if not uncomfortable for passengers sitting on the divan to converse with one another during flight as the high back does not allow one to rest their arm on top of the seat. Furthermore, depending on the interior arrangement, the high back seat may block a window, thereby reducing the amount of sunlight in the cabin.
In light of these shortcomings, a seat-belt guide assembly that is capable of extending to provide for a shoulder harness when necessary, yet capable of being retracted into the seat back when not in use, would be an important improvement in the art.